<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it doesn't count as mommy issues when you're attracted to the mom friend it's totally different by protag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640432">it doesn't count as mommy issues when you're attracted to the mom friend it's totally different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag'>protag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bottom Azami, Condoms, M/M, Nipple Play, Secret Relationship, Top Omi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship might not have been the right word for it, not that they realistically could strut around acting romantically considering their age difference but they had something. Sometimes it made Omi guilty to know that others were completely oblivious to what he did behind closed doors with the middle schooler. That no one would suspect a thing because it’s him and despite the villain roles he often played in their performances he was seen as a good person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi/Izumida Azami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it doesn't count as mommy issues when you're attracted to the mom friend it's totally different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I only read along with ena3 so I apologize if it's kind of rough it's my first time trying to write a3. It's Omi perspective and more present him than Azami, this was written in one sitting but hopefully it's alright I fell in love with the idea of them immediately and had to write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first it was innocent enough, Azami coming to his room as a place to get away from Sakyo when they were fighting a little more often. Omi had found it strange he came to him but figured he was trying to think ahead and go somewhere Sakyo might not consider looking for him.</p>
<p>Omi was happy to help out letting Azami stay as long as he liked even if it was just for quiet company. He'd usually get up and leave as soon as Taichi came back to their room and it was easy enough to chalk up to awkwardness from being found there considering how guarded he could be.</p>
<p>But then Omi found it hard to not notice as Azami started coming around more and more when Taichi wasn't there. Whether he was out with others or helping Yuki with costumes it seems to always draw Azami in for visits.</p>
<p>Omi had started to wonder if there was conflict between the two boys and not wanting there to be a misunderstanding Azami admitted it was just because he wanted to spend time with Omi. Just Omi.</p>
<p>He was glad, after Omi had thought Azami disliked him so much at first to be seeked out by the younger for company felt nice. Since Omi always loved doting on the younger company members he more than welcomed it. Omi had felt warm as Azami gradually started sitting closer to him, interacting with him more he had no way of knowing how it would end up.</p>
<p>The first time was so sudden. Omi had agreed to let Azami try out some new makeup he got on him jokingly being told he’ll try and make that scary mug of his a little prettier. Omi had obediently sat in place doing as told without thought.</p>
<p>There wasn’t any talking aside from the orders from Azami; it had been a comfortable silence and peaceful moment. Omi’s eyes were shut when he felt it, Azami’s lips planted against him. Omi’s eyes had shot open and Azami pulled off almost right away.</p>
<p>He wasn’t blushing or anything like that but Azami was tense and shifting in place like he was ready to run away. It was his own way of showing how scary it had been to do and that he felt vulnerable. Omi should have let him down gently and talked to him about it, that’s the kind of thing reasonable adults would have done. </p>
<p>Instead he gave Azami a sheepish smile and apologized, “I was meant to keep my eyes shut, right? Sorry. You can close yours if that makes it easier.” Before leaning in and taking Azami’s lips again.</p>
<p>Azami had been somewhere between shocked, furious and pleased, shoving his hand into Omi’s chest roughly but chasing after him so their lips weren’t separated. He’d seemed incredibly torn from his embarrassment in acting on these kinds of feelings and his raging teenage hormones and ultimately the latter won out and they hadn’t looked back since.</p>
<p>A relationship might not have been the right word for it, not that they realistically could strut around acting romantically considering their age difference but they had something. Sometimes it made Omi guilty to know that others were completely oblivious to what he did behind closed doors with the middle schooler. That no one would suspect a thing because it’s him and despite the villain roles he often played in their performances he was seen as a good person.</p>
<p>Azami had gotten used to doing lewd acts but he would still get far too frustrated and flustered if Omi were to try and talk about it so he had to just hope he wasn’t doing any damage to him. He didn’t want to push Azami away, saying “What would the others think?” would only be an excuse and he knew it. They both wanted it so Omi couldn’t just push him away now. </p>
<p>Omi knew fully well that Azami didn’t open himself up often yet he was being entrusted with his body (and maybe his heart?). He knew it also could have just been another way Azami was being rebellious and Omi just happened to be around but he couldn’t help himself for hoping it meant more but was too afraid of the truth to even try to ask.</p>
<p>For now Omi just had to enjoy every moment like the one he was currently spending with Azami. The younger boy’s legs were shaking as he was on his knees with them spread, leaning forward so his head was resting on Omi’s chest while he was being fingered.</p>
<p>Omi always took his time to prepare Azami, it was cute how nervous he’d been when they first went all the way. Omi had taken great care in making sure Azami would enjoy himself, the younger having sniffled as he was filling that he wasn’t a masochist so to be careful. </p>
<p>Omi did have a natural taste for being a bit rough but didn’t want to force that on him, settling for just overwhelming Azami with pleasure once they got started. It seemed to work out well since the more carried away Azami got the less room he had to think about how embarrassing it was to be so exposed and intimate with another person.</p>
<p>Azami shuddered and was already sweating considerably. His face tended to be a bit more on the stoic side so even with sheens of red and the way his expression would scrunch up in frustration his body was a much better tell for how good he felt.</p>
<p>“You know you can’t be so tense. Relax, I won’t put it in until you’re ready.” Omi cooed for him in reassurance, Azami immediately shook his head as if to deny his words but didn’t respond further.</p>
<p>Omi could only smile and not push the matter. He carefully angled his fingers, reaching in as much as he could and trying to rub his sensitive walls where Omi knew Azami liked it best. A good idea it seemed with Azami arching his back and moaning out louder on cue.</p>
<p>Azami gave him something like a glare before adjusting himself, mouth latching on to Omi’s bare skin to start sucking and marking him. It really was no good for him to leave marks even if Azami always said he’d just cover them later that was fine for hiding the marks that his costumes didn’t cover but meant nothing around the house. Especially in the baths where Omi had to awkwardly deflect Banri and Taichi pestering him for answers on if he found himself a girlfriend when finding the end results on his body.</p>
<p>But Omi was no good at saying no and could never discourage Azami from doing as he pleased half knowing why the younger attached himself to him like that was in an attempt to muffle himself. Omi really dreaded getting caught and Azami knew just how dangerous it would be. Not just because of the age gap but considering Azami’s family and how likely it was Sakyo would flip out.</p>
<p>Omi felt his hips twitch up with a moan slipping out as Azami decided to shift his attention to more specifically sucking on his nipples. He felt his tongue going over the quickly hardening nubs, more embarrassing noises leaving him as Azami wasn’t pulling off unless it was to shift over to the other one.</p>
<p>Omi had gotten used to frequent attention and tugging at his chest apparently it just stood out enough no partner he’s ever had could resist playing with it or at least feeling him up frequently.</p>
<p>Feeling impatient, Omi squeezed into Azami’s inner thigh and started thrusting his fingers up into Azami a bit more. “Do you think you can handle it yet? I want you.”</p>
<p>Azami seemed flattered enough by the asking, proud of himself for getting an immediate reaction out of the older.</p>
<p>“I guess.” Azami tried to give him a short answer but Omi continued to scissor his fingers and move inside him slowly. More frustrated and biting down cheekily before answering again Azami huffed, “Yes. I’m ready.” Proper consent was important to Omi after all.</p>
<p>Omi pulled his fingers out holding back a chuckle at the way Azami immediately grunted despite himself displeased by the loss of attention. Shifting and helping Azami move onto his back Omi was quickly over him and clumsily making sure to cover himself in lube before he was pressing his head into Azami’s entrance.</p>
<p>Azami had already reached up to grab one of Omi’s pillows, pulling it down and letting his face be hidden. This part always made him the shyest and Omi assumed the affectionate way he’d stare at him didn’t help.</p>
<p>“I’m putting it in.” Omi said as a warning as he started pushing in. Azami was still a bit too tense so he’d have to try to take his time though he knew his self restraint got steadily worse the more that tight hole squeezed around his cock and Azami started to pant.</p>
<p>Azami’s hand squeezed at the pillow as the only acknowledgement of his words, Omi knew he couldn’t push his luck with making Azami be vocal. Maybe one day even that would change between them but Omi knew he was getting ahead of himself by thinking about things like the future when there was no telling when Azami would grow bored of him.</p>
<p>He was a considerable size and length so Omi knew it wasn’t easy on Azami he had cried fiercely their first time together. Azami still struggled a bit to get used to it and take him in each time but never shied away from the chance insisting Omi bury his whole length in him.</p>
<p>Omi reached out to steal one of Azami’s hands, the younger boy complained without saying anything in particular. He held Azami’s hand letting him squeeze it instead of the pillow so he could feel just how much he was wound up the more and more cock Omi slid into him.</p>
<p>Azami was shifting under him whether it was an instinctive feeling to try to get away or an attempt to welcome more Omi couldn’t guess. Once he was finally seated inside him and taking in the overwhelming feeling of Azami’s walls around him did he reach his free hand to hold his leaking dick.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Azami gasped clearly through the pillow, Omi couldn’t hold back the short laugh that time. He was a lot cuter when he was honest though Azami would probably try to punch him if he said as much.</p>
<p>Omi nodded slightly, “It’s alright you can just relax and leave everything to me now. I’ll make sure you feel good. As many times as it takes to satisfy you.”</p>
<p>Azami fussed and complained about it embarrassed by being worked up being made to spill multiple times during but the satisfied way he looked afterwards always gave him away. Omi probably liked the aftercare the most, the way Azami would let him carefully wipe him down and clean him up while pressing as many kisses to him as he wanted. He had to be a bit more tired or extra satisfied to allow a decent amount of cuddling.</p>
<p>But before they got to that Omi had to get moving first. He thumbed over the head of Azami’s cock watching the way he trembled and twitched from the attention hoping that was really ready for it.</p>
<p>Omi got moving starting with a slow pace but even that much got Azami squeezing their joined hands and moaning out. He was breathing heavy and probably more vocal than he liked despite trying to keep it in. This was the only time Omi got to fully do as he pleased with Azami, despite being older he was content to let him usually set all the rules so they wouldn’t cross any of his boundaries. Omi always made full use of his control.</p>
<p>He stroked up and down Azami’s dick more or less trying to touch him to the same pace he was moving in him. The drag of his length would have felt even better if it was between bare walls but Azami wasn’t quite comfortable enough with the idea of being filled raw, that was another thing Omi was crossing his fingers for Azami warming up to the idea of.</p>
<p>Omi could hear himself making more and more animal noises as he fucked into the pliant younger boy. Now that he had started Azami couldn’t stay tense, even if he wouldn’t say it he clearly wanted more. Taking his chance Omi pulled his hand from Azami’s leaning up before the younger could think to brace himself and he pulled the pillow away.</p>
<p>Cloudy green eyes blinked up at him and the frustration was clear on his face the moment he noticed Omi staring back down at him hungrily.</p>
<p>Azami growled like ready to scold him but Omi didn’t give him the chance leaning over him and stealing his lips in an aggressive kiss. Azami was a bit biting against his lips but wasn’t forcing Omi away either and let him dominate his mouth exploring the wet cavern as he pleased.</p>
<p>Omi felt pride deep in his gut getting to drink up right from the source every muffled pleasure drenched moan Azami let out. They were increasing now that Omi was picking up the pace and fucking into him. Azami was tall for his age but the way Omi made him bend his body as he thrusted into him made him feel so small. </p>
<p>His free hand tangled into Azami’s hair, he tugged a little bit enjoying the extra hisses it earned him but never pulled too hard. Omi still had to wait for Azami to fully embrace any masochism but he could be a very patient man. In return Omi could feel Azami’s hands feeling over his muscles and the way his nails dug into skin after every thrust that seemed to hit him in just the right spot.</p>
<p>Omi wondered how much Azami would let him be greedy. Azami’s chest was rising and falling so rapidly, his legs kicking and twitching. The way he couldn’t sit still and his eyes kept screwing shut not wanting to meet Omi’s gaze told him how close he was, the leaking little cock in his grip was also a good giveaway. Omi wanted to go another round or so if he could but he knew how to take no for an answer.</p>
<p>He focused his thrusting as hard and deep inside Azami as he could, reveling in the way Azami shuddered under him completely undone and looking thoroughly fucked. Like this Azami was just his and the usual prideful boy was content being used and spoiled. It was special and Omi wanted it to last forever.</p>
<p>Omi was moaning softly and panting with his head resting in the crook of Azami’s neck when he heard him cry out just a bit louder than he should. The wet feeling of release covering his hand followed quickly after. Omi wouldn’t leave marks but he still kissed and licked at the sweaty skin under him while he worked to follow suit.</p>
<p>A little apologetic, his thrusts didn’t slow even if Azami got overstimulated he needed to reach the same pleasure with him. Azami’s fingers were digging into him harder than ever; he still looked a bit distant but he wasn’t avoiding eye contact watching and moaning as Omi overpowered him and took what he needed. </p>
<p>Omi ripped into Azami’s hair more than he intended to as he felt Azami’s legs closing around him wordlessly telling him it was okay and to stay as long as he needed. He only stilled once he felt himself reach that perfect point, pleasure washing over him and filling the condom. The part of Omi’s mind that wasn’t swimming from the orgasm was a bit irritated by the condom keeping him from claiming Azami entirely but that’s just how things had to be.</p>
<p>Staying right up inside him Omi shifted to lay himself with Azami, he probably wouldn’t get away with it for long but right now he was comfortable and he knew it felt right being inside of him. The both of them were breathing heavy, Azami let out a frustrated huff as Omi smiled at him and ruffled his hair. It was already messed up from the pulling so he may as well do what he wanted a little while longer. As long as Azami let him he would stay and do his best to give him warmth, love and care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to support my writing/get me to write for you/see my twitter exclusive content my nsfw is @madayuzu i'd really love more adult a3 mutuals lmao if i get it on my tl more and think/chat about it more i'd hope to find more and more inspiration to create but we'll see how that goes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>